Recently, an IoT (Internet of Things) age in which many things are connected through the Internet has come. A technique called “edge computing” is required as a tool for network communication and information sharing in offices, factories, and in other various situations. In order to realize the edge computing, development of a practical mobile edge computing device having high degrees of versatility and high processing capacity, and able to be used by a worker (user) on site, is needed separately from a data center (or cloud). Thereby, it is expected that promotion of the operational efficiency and productivity improvement at a workplace and the like, or load dispersion of data and improvement of a network environment will be achieved.
Further, in the conventional mobile devices such as a portable telephone, a smartphone, a portable game device, and the like, the direction of a screen (vertical direction of contents on the screen) is controlled according to the manner of holding the mobile device by the user. The direction of the screen depends on how the user holds the device, and the direction of the screen is not to be set in advance. For this reason, a motion sensor configured to detect a posture of a device is incorporated into the device, and the direction of the screen is controlled according to the detection result of the motion sensor.
In the direction control of the screen of the conventional mobile device, the motion sensor reacts to a very small change in posture of the mobile device depending on the setting of the motion sensor, and the direction of the screen is frequently changed unintentionally.